Resolve
by Paint.With.Pain
Summary: The fight is over and some lay dead. Inuyasha becomes human and goes to Kagome's era with her. A fight breaks out and he returns to his era to find a few unexpected villians and aillies alive. Can the rain wash away the pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Resolve**

**Summary:**The fight is over and some lay dead. Inuyasha become human and goes to Kagome's era with her. A fight breaks out and he returns to his era to find a few unexpected villians and aillies alive.

The rain hit their last battle field over and over. It mixed blood with mud and washed them both away. Inuyasha and Kagome stood side by side starring at their dear friends dead bodies. Miroku died protecting Sango from one of Naraku's deadly attacks. His body laid next to Sango's. Sango died helping Inuyasha deliver a painful blow to Naraku. Shippou died using one of his tricks to protect Kagome. Even Kirara deied protecting Kagome from one of Kagura's wind attacks. Their deaths had yet to skin into Kagome or Inuyasha. Both stared at them with sorrowful eyes in complete silence. Inuyasha's left shoulder was bleeding badly along with a gash in his back. Kagome held mainly minor injuries except for her left knee. Her knee was badly bashed up and cut deep. "Inuyasha.." Kagome finally broke the silence. She raised her right hand and in it was the full Shikon Jewel. "What will you do now?" she asked as she looked up at him. Inuyasha slowly changed his gaze from his dead friends to Kagome's eyes. "I... I don't know." he answered. "I have an idea." Kagome whispered.

A buzzing sound went off over and over again. Inuyasha awoke from his dreams of the past to sot up in a modern day bed. He skracted his head as he looked for the source of the annoyng beeping sound. He found it, quickly hitting the alarm clock with his whole fist, which broke it. Kagome had nagged him constantly for how late he was now prone to sleeping tell and finally gave him an alarm clock to wake him up at 12: 00 everyday. He got out of bed and changed into some clothes Kagome's mom had bought for him. It had been a whole year since their finaly battle with Naraku. After that battle Kagome asked Inuyasha to become human and return with her to her era to live with her and her family. Everything he held dear in his own era was taken from him that awful day. Even his beloved Kikyou was thought to be dead after that battle. Inuyasha had no reason to stay and accepted Kagome's offer to come live with her family. After he got dressed he walked out of the room everyone considered his and down the stairs.

"Hey, Souta." Inuyasha said as he passed him playing videogames, like Souta always did. "Hey, brother." Souta answered with out taking his eyes off of the video game. Souta loved the facted Inuyasha came to live with them. He now considered Inuyasha the older brother he always wanted but never had. "Inuyashas, would you like something to eat?" Kagome's mom asked. "Sure." he answered as he walked into the kitchen. Kagome's mom didn't mind Inuyasha coming to stay. It made both her children happy and she always felt sorry for Inuyasha after Kagome told her about his painful childhood. "You young people sleep to much." Kagome's grandfather said to Inuyasha as he sat down at the table. Inuyasha just gave him a sour look 'I bet I'm older then him.' he thought to himself. Out of all of them Kagome's grandfather minded Inuyasha's precenses the most. He always feared Inuyasha would try to take his grandaughters innocence away. Of course, Inuyasha had never done that and wasn't planning on it. The most they did was, rarely, kissed and only twice passiontly. They hugged more then anything, which still wasn't much, and held hands when they were alone together, which they never really could be. Only a week after Inuyasha coming to stay with them Kagome admitted she loved him. He wasn't shocked because he could already tell that for all the time they spent together. "I... I... Eh, I love you too." was Inuyasha's answer. Kagome was over joyed when he said that to her which lead to their first real kiss. Kagome's grandfather just happened to walk in on the two at the very moment and ever since had been keeping one eye on Inuyasha at all times.

Inuyasha himself never liked this strange era to much. He didn't understand how most of the things worked. Everyone tried to explain to him how lights, cars, and television worked a million times but he never understood. After they tried to explain it to him so much he just gave up and decided things worked because they did and never questioned a thing since. "I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked threw the door. "You're home early today." her grandfather said. "Remember?" she asked. "It was only a half day for high school and no school for younger kids. Didn't you wonder why Souta was home and I wasn't?" "Oh, right." he answered and went back to reading the newspaper. Kagome had explained to her friends that Inuyasha lived with them because his parents died and he hand no where else to go. Everyone liked him and thought it was sweet of Kagome's family to take him in. She even managed to get into a good high school after all. "If you waited a little longer I could have cooked for you." Kagome said as she walked by Inuyasha. "Ha, like I want your cooking." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. "What was that!" Kagome snapped and turned to face him. "You heard me." Inuyasha said. "My cooking is just fine!" "Whatever helps you sleep at night." "What's that suppose to mean, Inuyasha!" "Your cooking is just awful!" he shouted. "You!" Kagome clenched her fists. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" she shouted and Inuyasha flew to the floor. Inuyasha hated it but he still had the pray beads around his neck. Kagome's mom and grandfather left the kitchen knowing a large fight would soon break out between the two. They tried to stop their fights the first 30 but then just gave up. They would, and always have, fought over the dumbest little things. "You jackass! I'm kind enough to cook ftlinefor you and this is how you repay me!" Kagome shouted. "Would you quiet with the damn sits already!" he shouted and stood up. "Besides! I've never asked for you damn food!" he sat back down at the table to finish the ramen Kagome's mom made for him. Kagome picked up a wet wash clothe that laid in the sink and threw it at the back of Inuyasha's head. "What! The! Hell!" Inuyasha growled. He picked up the wet clothe from the ground and then stood up. "Hmph!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and looked away from Inuyasha. "You have issues!" he yelled at her and flung the clothe right in her face. "Err!" Kagome grabbed the clothe that was stuck to her face and screamed at Inuyasha "I have issues! You are the one that's free loading off of **my **family!" "You're the one that dragged me here!" "I did no such thing! You came willingly!" "I'm sick of this." Inuyasha mumbled to himself and walked out of the back door. "You! You're sick of this!" Kagome shouted out the back door. "Yes!" Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face her. "Good! So am I!" she shouted. "Great! Then let's take a large break from one another!" he suggested as he turned to walk away. "I love that idea!" Kagome answered. "Where do you think you'll go!" "Away from you!" he answered without turning around. "You'll be running back to me complaining you're hungry by night!" Kagome shouted slamming the door shut. "Bastard." she whispered to herself and locked the door.

Inuyasha had no idea where to go. They always had arguments like this and a few ended worse then this one. They fought even more now then when they were looking for jewel shards. Inuyasha blamed it on the fact they grew up so very different. They were very different. He hand no home, family, a terrible childhood, and a wounded heart from lossing all his friends and his first love. Kagome had a nice home, a loving faimly, a fine childhood, but they shared the loss of their firends but she had never been in love before him. At least, that's what she told him. He was grateful to her for helping him so much and showing him love. Of course, that wasn't what he was thinking of right after one of their fights. 'Damn her. I won't go back there for a while.' he thought. He hand to prove her wrong. That he could mange just find without **her **families kindness. He stopped in front of the sacred tree and stared up at the green leaves. They would soon change colors and fall to the ground Fall was coming. Inuyasha sighed as he thought of all the terrible events that had happened at this tree. He was sealed to it, which started the whole betrayal mess and his love died in front of this tree. The only good thing that happened here was meeting Kagome but he saw that as a bad event at the moment.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for any misspellings and poor gramar ahead of time! I should re-read this another time before I submit it, I know. Please don't annoy me about the misspellings/poor gramar right now. . thank you! I promise to do better on the next chapter. I have a lot of school work and I'm writing another 2 fan fictions at the same time so I won't update a lot. Sorry. If you like this story please review! Thank you. Hope you enjoy this story so far._

_THANK YOU for reading!_


	2. Return Home

**: Resolve :_Part II_ :**

_Back To Where I Belong _

'_What to do? I can't go back to her..._' he thought as the wind blew his long jet black hair into his face. He turned to face the wind so the wind wouldn't blow his hair into his face. The small hut that held the well caught his eyes and he began to walk towards it. He slid open the door and walk into the dark dusty area. Neither him nor Kagome had been to the well in a year. Both wanted to try and forget the tragic events they went threw. He walked down the well and saw it was now sealed up. Inuyasha tour one of the seals Kagome's grandfather had placed on it. He knew they didn't really work at all and then began to tare the rest of the off. Once he was down with the paper seals he started to pry off the wood that was nailed on top. After a great deal of effort he got most of the wood off with just his hands and then looked down the dark well. _'Can I still get threw?' _he thought to himself as he placed one foot on the side of the well_. 'Might as well try._' he thought and jumped down. To his disappointment, he landed at the bottom of the run down well. Inuyasha looked around then back up.

"Damn it. Now I have to climb out of here." he said to no one.

"Inuyasha?" Souta shouted down the well.

' _Damn._' Inuyasha thought.

"Are you down there?" Souta shouted again.

"Yeah. I'll be right up." Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing!" He shouted.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered.

"How is that nothing?" Souta asked.

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as a blue light gathered around him. Seconds later he looked up and didn't see Souta but a grayish sky. A rain drop hit his left eye and he shut it. "Shit." he said as he rubbed his eye. "Now it's going to rain and I _still _have to climb out of this." he said to himself. Once the raindrop hit his eye he knew where he was, back in his own time. Inuyasha walked into Kaede's village as it continued to just drizzle. Nothing had changed much in the village since the last time he was there.

People stared out of their small windows and doors at Inuyasha, as he walked threw the village in his strange modern day clothes. He was still wearing a his red sweatshirt and blue jeans. As soon as he reached Kaede's house he stopped and looked at the stairs that lead up to the shrine. Instead of going to see Kaede he walked up to the shrine. It began to pour rain as he stared at the five graves in front of him. One for each Shippou, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and even his beloved Kikyou. None of their ashes or bodies were truly there. Everyone thought Sango and Kirara's bodies should be with their fellow villagers, family and friends. Kagome protested that Miroku should be with Sango and then Kaede thought Shippou should be with his friends as well. The things in front of Inuyasha were more like symbols to honor them. He kneeled down in front of Kikyou's grave and touched the muddy soil. Kikyou's body was never found but everyone thought she was killed by Naraku because he said he had done so and they never saw her again.

"Forgive me, Kikyou..." he whispered.

"Inuyasha? Is that ye?" an old women's voice asked. He turned his head around and saw Kaede who now held a cain.

"What are ye doing here?" she asked as she stirred the food in the put around.

"I... Kagome and me got into another fight and we decided to take a break form one another." he said.

"How can ye two still fight like that?" Kaede asked as she handed him a bowl of soup.

"Feh, easily." he took the bowl.

"Ye two should learn to get over ye differences." Kaede said grabbing her cain to stand up.

"It's your fault." he growled.

"How?" she asked as she walked across the room to a box.

"You gave her the damn necklace!" he shouted.

"Is that the source of all your bickering?" she questioned.

"Not all... but I'm sick of the damn sits." Inuyasha answered.

"I see." Kaede picked up the box and slowly made her way to Inuyasha. "Ow, these old bones make it difficult to move around these days." Kaede groaned as she handed Inuyasha the box. "Take these." She demanded. Inuyasha took the box and looked it over.

"What is it?" he looked at Kaede with narrow eyes.

"Open it." Kaede sat back down. He did as he was told. Inside the box he found his Tetsaiga. Kagome forced him to leave it with Kaede because she claimed in her era you had to have a permeant of some kind to have a katana. There was no way in hell he could get a permeant like that either. She said it would be because they wouldn't have any kind of record on him. Under his sword was his old _old _kimono. Before the last battle he got a new fire rat kimono that was stronger then the first. N/A Hey, I had to get him back in his lovely kimono some how.

"Thanks, old lady." he said and took out his sword.

"You should change out of those wet clothes soon." Kaede suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha answered.

_The Next Day..._

Inuyasha walked out of the small hut. Outside was muddy and still held dark clouds in the sky.

"Are ye sure about this?" Kaede asked one last time.

"Yes" he answered. He now wore his red kimono and held his sword at his side. He had decided to go visit Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara's real graves and then, possibly, consider when to go back to Kagome. He was still very pissed off at her and the night before he had bored Kaede with a long list of things that Kagome still did that annoyed him. That only made him more mad.

"Ye should wait tell it is dry and sunny first." Kaede said as she followed Inuyasha to the outskirts of the village.

"I don't care about a little mud and a cloudy sky." Inuyasha protested.

"If ye say so." Kaede sighed. "What should I tell Kagome? If she ever comes by."

"Nothing. I doubt she can even get threw the well." Inuyasha said.

"Alright then." Kaede stopped walking because they had reached the outskirts of the village.

"Good bye for now, old woman." Inuyasha yelled as she waved back to her.

"Good bye." Kaede waved back.

_Kagome's Time_. . .

"What!" Kagome shouted at Souta.

"Huh?" Souta asked and coward in fear.

"How can Inuyasha still get threw that old well!" Kagome asked.

"I don't know... Sis, are you two in a fight again? Will Inuyasha come back?" Souta asked.

"Of course he will!" Kagome shouted.

"Should you go get him, honey?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Why should I!" She asked.

"If you two are in a fight he may not want to come back." her grandfather added.

"Yeah, go bring Inuyasha back!" Souta shouted.

"NO!" Kagome growled. "He'll be back sooner or later. I didn't do anything wrong and I won't go running to _him_." Kagome said and walked out of the house.

"This isn't good." Souta said.

"Indeed." his grandfather added. Kagome stared at the well and almost jumped down but stopped herself.

"I won't go running to you. If you don't come back then so be it!" she said to herself and slowly walked away. '_Ha, come back. He always comes back..._' she though to herself as she walked away.

* * *

**Michelle** - Thank you so **_very _**much! I'll make sure to update it daily, if I can. Thank you again!  
**SecretNight -**Thank you! Kikyou is my favorite too. That's why I have a website for KikxInu and write fanfic about her. Thanks again.  
**aeris77777 - **Thanks. I'll update as much as I can.

**Kyo's Babe** - I didn't re-read the first chapter before I submited it so that's why I had so many spelling errors sweatdrop haha... Yeah, whena new person speaks thing. For a while I was trying to just not do that, 'cause some people told me they liked it better that way but I'm just changing it back to the other way. I wrotea few fan fics with the new paragraph and a few without. It's okay I didn't find your reveiw snobby, I've had **_mucc _**worse then that. Thank you for the comment!

Thanks everyone how reviewed and read this! I'll make sure to updated as much as I can.

_Preview for next chapter:_

A womans scream echos threw the forest. Hungry demons attack a innoncent priestess. A shadow of Inuyasha's past returns.


	3. Returned

**.: Resovel : Part 3 :.**

_.: Returned :._

_Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha had been walking on the same muddy path for almost a whole day now and was becoming tired. 'I_ should find a place to camp out for the night.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"AHHHHHH!" a woman's voice echoed threw the air which caught Inuyasha's attention. He raced to where he heard the woman's cry from. Once he got there he hide behind a tree to see what was going on. A young woman in priestess like clothes lay wounded on the ground with blood pouring from her left knee. There were two large demons standing in front of her with large grins on their faces.

"Hahaha, we told you that you shouldn't have tried to fight us." the taller one laughed.

"Yeah, we weren't going hurt ya' much. All we want is your flesh." the fatter one chuckled.

"Get away." the girl said. She picked up her bow and loaded one arow into it.

"Hehehe, you going to try that one again, girly?" the taller one said as he raised his katana slashing it down towards the girl, slicing the bow in half.

"Ugh." the girl tried to move back but was unable to move far before the fat one grabbed her left ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with smirk on his face.

_'Should I do something?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. '_I'm just a human and the Tetsaiga won't do a thing for me now._'

"Let me go you filth!" the girl shouted and kicked the fat demon in the eye.

"My eye!" the demon cried as he let go of the girl to tended to his face. The girl barely got to her feet and started to lip away when the tall one went at her with his katana.

"You asked for it girly!" the demon shouted and thrashed his sword down at the girl. The girl closed her eyes but instead of feeling the pain of a sword she heard a clash noise. Slowly she opened her eyes. In front of her stood Inuyasha holding his Tetsaiga's sheath above him holding off the demon's katana.

"Who the hell are you?" the fat demon asked.

"Leave her alone." Inuyasha said firmly as he moved his sheath to the side knocking off the other demon's katana off.

"You have some guts human." the demon declared.

"Thank you." the girl whispered to Inuyasha.

"It looks like we get two humans for dinner tonight." the tall one said. He then ran at Inuyasha with his katana once again. Inuyasha jumped out of the way but the ground was so muddy he slid when he landed then fell onto the ground. The demon turned around and threw his sword down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed one of the arrows that were scattered on the ground and thrust it up into the taller demon's left eye.

"AHHH!" the demon cried. He dropped his sword to place one hand on his face and the other on the arrow. "You bastard!" the demon shouted. The fat one ran for the tall one's katana but Inuyasha grabbed it first and sliced it threw the fat ones neck. He fell to the ground in two pieces, his head and his body.

"Damn you!" the tall one growled and took the axe off of his back slicing it threw the air towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha used Tetsaiga's sheath to block that attack with one hand. The tall demon was so strong he started to slid back from the force. Inuyasha let go of his sheath and moved to the side. When the tall demon started to fall forward just a little Inuyasha ran the katana threw the demon's heart. The demon coughed up blood and fell slowly to his knees. Inuyasha removed the katana from the demon's chest and walked over to the girl who was watching wide eyed.

"That... That was..." the girl whispered with stunned a look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. _'Why do I have to be so damn nice?_' he ate at himself.

"That was amazing! I've only seen one other human fight so well against a demon! You are amazing!" the girl shouted and began to jump up and down but quickly stopped when she realized how much it hurt her knee.

"Those were extremely weak demons." Inuyasha declared. "You were lucky you only ran into low lives like them and not the real deal." He placed his tetsaiga back on his left side and then the other bloody katana on his right. It was a well put together sword so why not use it?

The girl ripped off part of her sleeve and raised her pants legs up so she could tie some clothe around her wound to try to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha grabbed his kimono top and lifted it up a little to examine his kimono. It now had blood stained all over it and he could feel blood on his face as well. He was lucky his kimono was a red color so the blood would not stand out so much but he had to wash the blood off his face. "Do you know where a rive is?" Inuyasha asked.

"A rive? No, but there's a small pound just ahead." the girl answered. "I'll show you to it. I was just going there." the girl said and stood up but as soon as she tried to walk her knee hurt so much she almost fell to the ground. Inuyasha caught her right arm and pulled her up.

"I'll just carry you to the pound then." Inuyasha announced.

"No! I couldn't let you do that. I mean... I'm heavy and you have already helped me enough." the girl said.

"You skinny and scrawny you can't be that heavy and we are going to the same place anyway." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not scrawny." the girl protested.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Inuyasha whispered and knelt down. "Just grab my neck and I'll take you to the pound." Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright." the girl mumbled and did as he told her to.

After a short walk, which was in complete silence, they reached the small pound. Inuyasha gently sat the girl down and walked over to the water. He dipped his hands into the water then splashed the water in his face. It was ice cold because of the rain fall but after all that work it felt good against his face. If the girl wasn't around he would wash his clothes but didn't feel the need to get undressed in front of a stranger. "Here we go." the girl spoke to herself as she picked a few purple flowers and some other herbs that were lined up against the pound.

"You are a priestess?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, well, kinda. I'm more of a priestess in training. My Master is still teaching me things." the girl said proudly.

"I see." Inuyasha stood up.

"Sir, do you have a place to stay for the night? It'll be night soon, you know." the girl stated and limped to his side.

"No..." Inuyasha answered suspiciously.

"Alright then! To repay you for helping me so much you may come back to my village and stay at the inn my brother works. It will be free, of course, but there's one more catch." the girl said a little timidly. Inuyasha stared at the girl suspiciously and after thinking it over for a while he answered.

"What is that?"

"You... will carry me back to my village, please." the girl smiled shyly. "It hurts to much to walk and it would take me tell after night fall to get back." Inuyasha thought over the deal for a while. "You would get free bedding, food, and-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Alright then." A well cooked meal was good enough for him. It had been a while since he had to hunt his own meal down and didn't feel like doing so tonight.

Inuyasha looked back at the girl he was carrying on his back now. She had long black hair tied lossy up like Sango once wore her hair. She had dark blue eyes, which were very unusual in Japan and the palest skin Inuyasha had seen in a while. "My name is Akina by the way." the girl said once she caught Inuyasha staring at her.

"Great." Inuyasha mumbled to himself and looked ahead.

"The polite thing to do now is tell me your name." Akina said as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's Inuyasha." He replied.

"Inu meaning dog and Yasha meaning devil demon?" Akina asked. "That's a strange name."

"Yeah, well that's my name." Inuyasha said as he began to grow annoyed with the girl.

"Hm, well, my name is somewhat weird, too. It means spring flower." Akina explained.

"Alright." Inuyasha didn't care one bit what her name meant and was begging to wonder if free food was worth the trouble of this girl. Akina stopped talking and closed her eyes. Inuyasha glared at Akina once he realized she had fallen asleep. "Hey! Wake up girl! I don't know where your village is!" Inuyasha nudged his shoulder that she had her head rested on.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Akina whispered. She raised her head off his shoulder. "Uh, take a left turn here."

"Alright." Inuyasha took the path to his left like Akina told him to. Inuyasha began to slow down. After a sort while he stopped walking all together. Akina and him both began to look about the forest that lined the path they were on.

"Do you feel that?" Akina asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered. A dark and evil aura began to move closer and closer to them.

"I' it another demon." Akina asked.

"Yeah, and this one is stronger then the last." Inuyasha added._ 'Damn in my human form I can't fight off a demon this powerful. Why did I let Kagome talk me into using the jewel that way! Gr! I'm an gullible idiot sometimes..._' he thought to himself.

"Show yourself demon!" Akina shouted.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" a voice asked as a shadow appeared out of the bushes in front of them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you not remember me?" the figure asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the creature moved out of the shadows and into the little light that shine from the sky.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! The next chapter will be added sortly. By the way, I got myself a Beta so I won't be adding more then one chapter at a time it seems. Because I want to wait tell she reads over it before submitting them. This chapter she did read over though. Oh well. Please review and I hope you enjoy the story so far! 


	4. Leave the Past As It Was

_**.: Resolve : Part 4 :.**_

**.: Leave The Past As It Was :.**

_Next Day ..._

An arrow hit bulls eye on a target pinned to a tree.

"Very good, Akina." Kikyou said as she clapped.

"Thank you, Master." Akina said.

"I still don't see why my sister has to train when she is injured." Kazuo mumbled to himself. He was also watching Akina train but stood away from them both with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Because I need to learn how to fight when injured and or in pain, right Master?" Akina asked.

"That's correct." Kikyou answered. "Don't worry. I guarantee Akina will get all the rest and treatment she'll need to heal." she said towards Kazuo.

"She better." Kazuo said gloomily.

"Master?" Akina said as she loaded another arrow.

"Yes?" Kikyou answered.

"What's your relationship withMister Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking." Akina said as she aimed her bow.

"There is no relationship." Kikyou said firmly. "We are just old acquaintances."

"Oh? You seemed like more then just old acquaintances to me." Akina said as she shot the arrow.

"... There's nothing between us." Kikyou repeated as firmly as the last time. The arrow hit the circle around the bulls eye. "You were distracted and so you're aim was off." Kikyou stated.

"Sorry." Akina sighed.

"You must learn how to aim even if you are distracted." Kikyou ordered.

"Okay, how?" Akina asked.

"Akina, return to the inn and get some rest when you are done here." Kozuo said and walked away.

"Arlight, big brother!" Akina shouted back.

Kozuo got to the inn just in time to see Inuyasha walking out of it. "Hello there." Kozuo greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, have you seen Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she's at the shrine training Akina right now, why?" Kozuo asked.

"I just need to talk to her." Inuyasha said and walked down the stairs to see eye to eye with Kozuo.

"You are an old acquaintance of Lady Kikyou, right? That's what she said at least." Kozuo stated.

" _Just_ an old acquaintance? That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, why?" Kozuo asked.

"Never mind, just tell me where the shrine is." Inuyasha asked. _'That's all she thinks of me now?'_ Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"It's straight ahead you can't miss it." Kozuo said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said and ran off.

"Hm?" Kozuo watched as Inuyasha ran off._'Maybe there's something more to their past... Oh, well, none of my business.'_he thought and walked back into the inn.

"I see! That's a good idea." Akina said.

"Do you think?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah, anything you think of has to be a good idea." Akina declared.

"Thank you but that's not all true." Kikyou sighed.

"I doubt that." Akina argued.

"Kikyou" Inuyasha stopped running once he reached within a foot of Kikyou. Kikyou and Akina both turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"May I help you?" Kikyou asked coldly. Akina looked somewhat shocked to hear her Master speak in such a tone.

"Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked, now sure she must hate him.

"I'm busy right now so it'll have to wait." Kikyou said in the same uncaring tone she once spoke in always.

"Uh... Master, I think I want to take a break my knee is starting to hurt a lot." Akina said as she touched her knee and acted like she was in pain.

"If you want to." Kikyou returned to her normal tone when speaking with Akina.

"I'll just go rest up in the shrine for a while." Akina said and started to walk up the twenty-five stairs that lead to the shrine.

"Can we... talk now?" Inuyasha asked now afraid to speak with her.

"Sigh, I suppose." Kikyou turned to face him once again. "What do you wish to talk about?" She asked dully.

"Do you hate me now?" Inuyasha asked.

"What would make you think that?" Kikyou said coldly.

"Uh... because I went to live with Kagome and used the jewel to become human for Kagome." Inuyasha began to stare at his feet ashamed of his actions. "And I didn't look hard enough for you..." he pretty much whispered that.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Kikyou said.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

"I knew you loved her and no longer me and I had learned to forget and move on from the past just like you have." Kikyou stated.

"Forget? Moved on?" Inuyasha seemed shocked.

"I've... I've never done either of those!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh? You love Kagome, do you not?" Kikyou asked harshly.

"I... I... Um..." Inuyasha looked at the ground again. "Well..."

"Well? Of course you do. There's nothing to hide anymore." Kikyou said.

"I do love her..." he whispered.

"I know." Kikyou answered.

"But... That doesn't mean I stopped loving you! I never forgot our love or moved on!" Inuyasha looked back up at Kikyou.

"It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We've both done the same thing and you had thought you avenged my death and left with Kagome. It's not unexpected nor something to be ashamed of." Kikyou said almost kindly.

"I didn't forget you! I only left with Kagome because I thought I had nothing left here! If I had of known you were still alive I would have never become human for her or left with her!" Inuyasha moved closer to her.

"We both know that is a lie. What happened? Did you lose Kagome so you decided to come back here, for some reason?" Kikyou asked.

"No! Kagome and I got in another fight, like always."Inuyasha whispered.

"Ah, so you come here to get back at her for that fight?" Kikyou asked.

"Sort of..."Inuyasha whispered.

"When will you return to her?"

"I don't know... Now that I know you are alive... I don't know what I'll do."

"So you will return to being two-timing?"

"Eh, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

"I don't know..."

"I have no desire to be with you anymore or remember my horrible past. I wish only to live here in this village and heal and protect these people."

"That's great... I guess, If you are happy that is..."

"I am! I'm happier then I've ever been. It's just like when I protected the Shikon Jewel and my home village but this time I can be myself."

"I'm glad for you then..."

"Return to Kagome, like you should, and forget the past if you truly haven't already." Kikyou said firmly then began to walk up the stairs of the shrine.

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted and ran to the shrine stairs but did not walk up them.

"What is it now?" Kikyou asked and turned to look down upon Inuyasha.

"I'm going to stay here until I can kill Naraku. This time for real!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's great, but how to do plan to do so in your human form?" she asked.

"Uh... Well, I haven't planned it all out yet." Inuyasha said.

"It would be best if you return to your home and leave getting our revenge to me." Kikyou stated and began to walk back up the stairs.

"That's not the only reason I want to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyou stopped but this time did not turn around.

"He killed my friends and I can't let their deaths go." Inuyasha shouted. Kikyou turned so she could see Inuyasha.

"That is an honorable reason to fight." she stated. "But what would Kagome do if her friends _and _you were both killed by Naraku?" she asked as she returned to walking up the stairs. Inuyasha just stared at her as she walked away with no answer to her question.

* * *

Stuck, Stuck, Stuck, Stuuuuuuuck! I don't know what to do now... So stuck. Any ideas? I'm willing to listen to just about anything nothing Kikyou bashing though So... any ideas? 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. Cave

_The Next Day..._

"Hello." Akina shouted as she walk up to Inuyasha. He clearly didn't hear her because he continued to stare at the sky. They were just outside Kozuo's inn on a nice fall day with clouds keeping the sun from shinning down to hard on them. Akina shrugged and walked by him.

"Hey." Inuyasha said once he saw her.

"Huh?" Akina turned around to look at him.

"Where's..." Inuyasha stopped himself. "Never mind."

"Alright then." Akina turned around to walk away but Inuyasha stopped her again.

"Should you really be walking around in your condition? I mean, your knee couldn't have healed _that _much." Inuyasha said.

"I'm fine... It's not that bad." Akina declared as she turned back around to look at him. "You know... My Master gave me the day off to _rest _today so... Do you want be shown around the village?" Akina watched Inuyasha as he thought it over then sighed.

"Sure." Inuyasha answered as he walked to her side. '_Maybe it would help if I didn't annoy her today..__.?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as they began to walk threw the village. "Doesn't walking around just make your injury worse?"

"You seem to care a lot about my injuries for someone I barely even know." Akina stated.

"Fine." Inuyasha looked away from her. The village wasn't too big but it was bigger then Kikyou's home village. The people of the village were out and about today going from place to place gathering things for who knows what.

"You came just in time." Akina said.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha looked to Akina.

"The festival of Souls is in only a few days." Akina replied.

"Festival of what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Festival of Souls is a festival where this village honors all our loved ones that have died." Akina explained.

"Oh... That's why there are so many people out today?"

"Yeah, everyone is getting ready for it." Akina sighed gloomily.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing... Just everyone loves this stupid festival so much..."

"You don't like it?"

"I don't know... I just don't like the crowds I suppose. It's long and kind of boring.. Oh! But there is a great part of the festival, really, the only part I like."

"And what is that?" Inuyasha asked even though he didn't care.

"The high priestess of the village says a prayer for the dead and does the Festival of Souls ritual dance. It's said that if you say the pray and do the dance those lost souls will all rest in peace." Akina explained. "You do know who the high priestess is, right?"

"Um..." Inuyasha looked over to Akina.

"My Master, Lady Kikyou... I can't believe you didn't' know that." Akina laughed.

"Uh? I've been her a few days! I don't know who does what in this place." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Uh-huh, who else would be the high priestess?"

"I don't' know."

"Moron." Akina laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stopped walking all together. "What's wrong?" Akina turned to look at him.

"When did the sky become so cloudily?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around at the clouds high in the sky.

"Uh... I don't know. I didn't see any dark ones like those this morning..." Akina answered.

"If it's going to rain then shouldn't we go inside?"

"Are you scared of a little rain, Inuyasha?" Akina teased.

"No." Inuyasha growled.

"I want to show you something." Akina said as she turned to look at Inuyasha. "But it's in the forest…." A smirk appeared on Akina's face. "And it might start to rain before we get back and we wouldn't want it ruining your outfit."  
"I don't care about the rain!" Inuyasha shouted. "What is it?" he said as he walked past her, towards the forest.

"Yay!" Akina turned around and ran to his side. "It's a secret, so you have to promise not to tell as soul."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha replied dully. They didn't speak tell they where deep inside the forest. "How much longer?" Inuyasha complained.

"Not much, stop being a baby." Akina answered as she stopped. "Here we are." She said as she stood by a large cave.

"It's…. a cave." Inuyasha said dully.  
"It's what's inside the cave that's interesting." Akina started to walk inside the cave. "Come on! Or are you afraid of the dark!" she shouted back.

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha shouted as he entered the cave. They only walked in darkness for a moment tell a blue light started to shine at the end of the passage way they were in. "What's that?" Inuyasha whispered.  
"It's the secret." Akina answered. She took one more step and entered a large shaft in the cave. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked in amazement as he looked around. There were crystals on the ceiling on the cave that glowed. There were hot springs all around as well, "How did you find this place?"

"I was just wondering around one day, when I was younger and found it… I come here a lot." Akina said as she started to walk around. "It's quiet so I can think when I want to be alone… and as far as I know I'm the only one who know about it."

"Found you…." A voice echoed in the cave.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, this was a bad and boring chapater and I know I haven't updated in a really long time > I'm very sorry! Thank you for all your ideas I no longer have writers block! I promise I'll update by Firday with a good chapater! You see, school and my website http/kikyou. been getting in the way of writing but now I'm on winter break so I'll be able to update. 

Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes, to all those who are wondering/request it. This is most likely going to be a KikxInu story, since I love that couple oh so much.


End file.
